The cure
by pipster-14
Summary: Stiles and the Nemeton are connected. They have both been poisoned and Stiles must go to the land of the Kitsune and find a cure. But not without a few obstacles on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teen wolf charcaters.

The warning of the nemeton

Stiles was in the preserve again. This time his nightly strolls had led him straight to the nemeton, a powerful tree that they had found out, was bascially the life of Beacon Hills. Boy, had all of that been a shock when Scott and Kira had told them the story. At least it explained why Stiles had been possessed by a dark kitsune spirit, the Nogitsune. He could still remember everything he did. Watched as his own hands stabbed his best friend, knocked out said best friends sure-to-be-girlfreind, been the cause of best friends ex-girlfriend and the deaths of many in a freaking hospital. Anway, getting way off track here. So, here he was, standing on top of the freaking nemeton in nothing but his flannel pajama bottoms and baseball shirt and chattering so hard, he thinks his jaw is going push through the top of his skull and crush his brain.

_Stiles...Stiles...Listen to me...you are the only one...to...save me...Help me Stiles...Help me!_

His head whipped around, confused as to where the voice was coming from. There was nothing but clearing and trees, where the wind whipped around and made the sounds that commonly featured in a horror movie - and what ued to scare the shit out of Stiles. Now, not so much.

_Stiles...Stiles...Over here...Look_

Stiles looked around as asked and saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a woman. She had long brow, nearly black hir, that flowed down her back and looked more like knotted weeds than hair. Her eyes were a deep amber colour, like the moths that had started to come out of the nemeton and turn into the oni weeks earlier. He could still remember plunging his hand into one of the oni's chest and ripping it back out with one of them in the palm of his hand. Meanwhile, the woman had moved, almost glided, to in front of him and her arms had wrapped around his shoulders. She pulled him forward until hi head was resting in the crook of her collarbone. Her rough hands were running suprisingly smoothly through his hair and he leaned into the motion. In his ear she whispered:

_You and I are connected Genim_

_We are one and I need you_

_You are my life source as I am yours and we are poisened_

_Go to the land of the Kistune_

_Seek out the man to tell you the cure_

_Do this and we will be healthy once more_

_But be wary, for their are forces at work to overthrow us_

_You may be victim to one of these but you must overcome it_

_Don't give up, Genim, my little red..._

Suddenly he was alone and the wind was picking up. It travelled up his spine and back dow, settling at the base and leaving him with a cold and uneasy feeling. He went over her words that seemed to be embedded in his mind. _We are poisened. Seek out the one to tell you the cure. Go to the land of the Kitsune. _He was so confused and didn't know whether this was just another one of his crazy dreams again or something more.

A twig snapped and his head whipped up, only to come face to face with Isaac. He was standing off the the side, eyes wide with worry. In two quick strides, he was by Stiles side and sniffing him, scent marking every inch of Stiles. He tried to puh the wolf off him but only got a growl for his troubles. Sighing in defeat, he let Isaac take him by the hand and lead him off. When they had just come out of the preserve, he was attacked by his father and Scott's mam, Meliss. They were lectruing him. Again.

"Stiles! STILES!" his fathers shout brought him out of his mind and he saw all of the pack looking expectantly at him. "I'm sorry, What?" his dad sighed and asked, "I said, where were you? What were you doing in the preserve with nothing but your pajamas on?" He thought for a minute. Should he tell them what happened? No, they can't know. So he just settled with "Just sleepwalking"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

The cure continued.

_Just to clear things up: _

_Stiles and Isaac are going to be mates in this and I'm not gonna make Isaac seem all puppy like. Stiles is the younger one and Isaac treats him like the younger one._

_Also, Isaac wn't be involved in Stiles trip to the land of the Kitsune for reasons you will soon find out._

_I'm up for a bit of Sterek as much as the next person but I wanna expereminet some ooc character pairings in my fics. In this one Stiles and Dere, along with Scott and the rest of the pack, are more like siblings. Also Peter isn't bad in this one but is still the creepy dead uncle._

_Alrighty then...On with the show._

First Signs:

Stiles woke up with a gasp, sitting up so suddenly in his bed that his head spun. Last night had been real, he was sure of it. The Nemeton had spoken to him, told him that it wa poisened and since the two of them were connected in some way, so was he. A hand snaked around his waist and pulled him onto his back. Isaacs voice sleepily told him to "go back to sleep. It's too goddamn early!" Stiles, being the amazing mate that he is did exactly that and suffered silently through his boredom, waiting for Isaac to rise from the dead. When his limbs started to jitter and he had though about just eveyrhing the mind was capable of, Isaac finally decided he was awake and dragged them both downstairs, ready to devour some breakfast that Stiles dad was cooking. Stiles ran over to his dad and said, "that better be turkey bacon dad" his dad actually shivered at his sons tone and nodded his head yes, so much so that Stiles thought his head would fall off. Behind him, he could hear Isaac chuckling and he grinned before turning on his mate. "Don't know what you're laughing at cause you're having turkey bacon too" Isaac pouted and sulked at his boyfriend, who only laughed and said "can't have my wolfie getting out of shape now can we?"

Breakfast went pretty quick and the two of them said goodbye to the sherriff and went to school. Today was Friday and they were breaking up for a couple of weeks. This gave Stiles ample time to get something done about last night. He had to figure out how he was going to get to the land of the kitsune, which was so obvious, he could have done it in his sleep. It was Japan. He had gone ona researching binge after the whole nogitsune thing and japan was the riginating place for the group of them that had been visiting. Also, Kira was a fox and he was really curious about that. He even tried to help her figure out what she could do. They even ressuciated a dead cat that had been clawed by a dog in the stomach. Stiles had no shame and openly cried about that one, cause is mam was a big cat lover, okay!

Isaac's hand wrapped around his waist as they stepped out of the jeep and he pulled Stiles close to him. Some people weren't that nic to Stiles anymore, not that they had beenin the first place. He grinned and leaned further into his boyfriend, not caring about the entire student population no doubt watching them. They pack was already at class and as they went to their seats, each one of them looked on in conceren.

"Right, you imbeciles, today we're doing you're favourite thing: learning about atoms!" Ughhh, Harris. Harris must have hated everybody to have been going over that one again. For the rest of the class he particulary picked on Stiles, putting him on the spot with impossible questions only a certified genius would know - mainly one Lydia Martin. Stiles had enough when the annoying chemistry teacher asked him: why? Stiles being the bitch that he was, said "How the hell am I supposed to know that? If you really wanna know the answere to the wonders of atom and bionic bonds, excluding the fact that's your job, why don't you wikipedia it?" he was breathing heavily by the time he was done and everybody was staring. The entire school knew about Harris and the way he picked on the wierd Stilinski kid and to them, this was the most extiting thing they'd seen all day.

Harris just smiled at him though, "Detention, Mr Stilinski." Stiles groaned while the rest of the class snickered at his bad luck. Just what he needed. Another fun filled detention with Harris and him near falling out the chair to get a look at the clock that he was sure Harris put in the highest place just to piss him off. Isaac grrabbed his hand from under the table, squeezing it tightly. Since they were at the back of the room today, nobody saw.

Lunch came quickly and Stiles and Isaac were the last one in the lunch line. They saw their friends had saved a seat for them and went to sit down with them. Stiles picked up his knife and started to cut through the breadcake. And you know what he got for his troubles? the knife went straight through his two middle fingers. At first he didn't feel anything, hell, didn't even realise what had happened until he saw his packs horrified looks. When he looked down at his hand, he realised that his two middle fingers weren't there but on the tabl, in his chips. They bled out red on the potatoes and he gipped at the sight. Then he started screaming. The entire cafeteria stilled and looked over to their table. Some screamed when they saw that Stiles hand was missing a few digets.

"My finger is missing. My finger is missing. Isaac! Isaaaac!" he was screaming now, grabbing onto Isaac in fright, all the while staring at his severed fingers. The lunch ladies rushed to him, wrapping a towel tighty round his hand, as another wrapped up his other fingers. Isaac was holding onto him, pinning him to his broad chest as Stiles buckled under the pain. More teachers were running in, Coach at the front with a phone to his ear, shouting madly for an ambulance. When he saw Stiles standing there, screaming and looking at the soaked towels he went in full overprotective mode. Let it be said, the coach was a bit oblivious but when it was staring him right in the face and one of his kids were injured, nothing was gonna stop him! He pushed through the crowds and drooped down to pick up the injured teen. With Isaac following, they made their to his car. He drove them to the hospital himself.

Stiles sat up in the hosptial bed, layers of bandages wrapped around his hand. Some of them were already stained red. He tried to forget that part. Isaac was sat in the chair next ti the bed, holding his uninjured hand tightly. Stiles looked at his mate and asked "when can I go home?"

"Not yet." Iaac left it at that. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until a doctor came in. They told Stiles that they couldn't do anything for him but let his stumps heal. The detatched fingers were handed to Stiles in a box, per his request. He wanted a reminder to keep him going, motivate him when he saved the nemeton and himself.

Isaac and Stiles went to Derek's house, to meet up with the pack. Stiles tried to put on a brave face as he exitedly showed them the missing appendages but everyone could sense his sadness and his secrets.

Something was happening. Something big. And Stiles was right in the middle of it all...

_To be continued._

_So, this is a little longer than the first chapter. I know it doesn't give a lot away but I promice that the next chaptes gonna tell you more._

_Please give me some reviews for both chapters and I'll reply s soon as I can_

_Pipster-14_


End file.
